Time And Lots of Love Can Heal a Broken Heart
by The Awkward Muse
Summary: Rated M for future.A heart broken Moka is found by Ciel and his butler Sebastian in a alley. Crossover Rosario Vampire/Vampire Knight/Kuroshitsuji all come together to heal Ura Moka's heart? Au/Yaoi/Yuri No like no read. DISCLAIMER! Not my characters.
1. The flash back

Time and Lots of Love Can Heal A Broken Heart

Prologue:

Inner Moka POV

It all started on a cold snowy December day. When Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis Found a dirty,whimpering,sobbing, me in a dirty alley way.

FLASH BACK:

Omote and I had been separated which meant omote had her own body and was an a vampire of aristocratic status while I on the other had was a pure blood. So as expected the time came for Tsukune to choose between Omote and I. I kept thinking in my head that I loved Tsukune so much and that if didn't choose me I would runaway so my Omote and Tsukune could be happy. Of course Tsukune chose Omote and I had to try very hard to keep the tears threatening to fall from falling. Omote looked so happy but then she looked at me her smile fading as she saw the tears in my eyes threating to fall. The other girls had already left sobbing when Tsukune chose Omote. I could hear the regret and concern as she said " Ura-chan are you OK? I'm so sorry." The only thing I could do to keep the tears from falling was to smile at omote and with a cracking voice tell her that I wished for her happiness with Tsukune, Then she turned to Tsukune who had a pained and apologetic face and said to never make Omote cry or to hurt her or she,Ura,would not forgive him. Then with those words she fled to her and Omote's shared room,packed her things,got on the bus,and ran away to the human world. As she was on the bus she thought about where she would stay. She could stay with her ex fiancé Kaname Kuran who was rumored to be in the Night Class at Cross Academy but thought otherwise as she remembered she disappeared while engaged to him when her mother's friend the head master of Yokai Academy adopted her after her mother's death and Moka being sealed by the rosario. So in the end she found her self dirty and sobbing while being found by the Phantomhive and his butler.

END OF FLASH BACK

Ciel's POV next :)


	2. A Discovery

A Discovery

Ciel POV

I am now 18 and very handsome and I have been a devil for a long time now. It is now the 21 st century and many things have changed. Sebastian and I are walking down a very dirty alley way on our way to the undertaker when we hear a whimpering sob. We follow it and it leads to a a dirty sobbing girl. She looks ugly,very thin,and has greasy almost black hair. I walk up and lightly tap her on the shoulder and my breath catches in my throat when the most beautiful red eyes redder the Sebastian's look into my blue eyes. The only thing I can think of is how beautiful she is and how much I want to hold her in my arm and make her mine. Then I ask her if she has any where to live. She shakes her head the blackish hair rustling. So I tell her to live with me and before she can deny I pick her up bridal style and get into my limo with a smiling Sebastian and a confused girl.

A Few hours later

When we got home I ordered my maid to give the girl a bath and something pretty to wear. An hour later the girl walks down the staircase she is breathtaking like a beautiful fallen angel. Her skin whiter then the purest white dressed in a beautiful white sun dress her hair before a blackish was now a silverish white like a silver flame or a newly freshly minted blade of word her eyes still beautifully red her figure perfect in every way. I resist the urge to go up to her and kiss her and ask her to be mine right there. Instead I calmly walk to the staircase to claim the beautiful now blushing girl. I lead her to the dinning room and seat her in a chair. Sebastian bring out the food and I ask her for her name. She answers with the most beautiful voice like clear ringing bell or the sining of angels" I am now Moka Shuzen" I tell her my name and ask her to stay. She seems hesitant but one look at my pleading gorgeous face and she says yes my heart was soaring!


	3. Demon Butler In Love?

Demon Butler In Love?

Sebastian's POV

My master is now 18 and dangerously handsome and has proven himself quite the devil these past years. One day we were to go to the undertakers store to get some information on a case involving dead people on the street with to small holes on their neck and blood almost gone. Then we hear a whimpering sob. So my master goes to investigate, whereas we find a dirty sobbing girl. The girl is thin and ugly with dirty greasy almost black hair. When she looks up I hear the my masters breath catch. She has eyes like the freshest, purest, blood and are redder than mine. I sense my master has taken a liking to her for he asks her to stay with him at our mansion and scoops her up bridal style and put her in the car. I can not for the life of me figure out why my master decides to bring her home! When we get home my master orders our maid to bath and dress the girl.

A Few Hours Later

When she comes down I am breathless as I gaze upon beauty which succeeds any other beauty I have ever seen in my whole life be it angel, goddess, demon, or *yokai. I look over at my master and his eyes are almost entirely clouded with lust as I hear his heart thumping loud and erratically. There is is the only one way to describe her. With beautiful red eyes, hair like a pure silver flame, body with gentle curves... She is PERFECT. I can't help but think she is not human. The next thing I know my master whisks her away for dinner and my master and the beautiful girl sit down to eat. My master orders me to go fetch the food. So hurriedly in a matter of seconds I have the food on a cart and I stand by the door listening to the girls all so lovely voice as she states her name and agrees to live with us for a while. I thank the Great Demon Lord for letting her stay.


	4. His PureBlood Princess

His Pure-Blood Princess

At Cross Academy:

Kaname's POV

I am currently resting in my room laid back on my couch when I feel a full body tremor pass through my body. It's her. I can feel it. She is in England. It is my beautiful Pure-Blood princess, that I have been wanting to marry for years, it is Moka Shuzen. She had disappeared years ago and the thing that was suspicious to me was the day she disappeared her mother went missing and Allucard the Shinsou, was released.

Every day I grieved for her. To keep my heart break and loneliness away I spent more and more time with Yuki. Every one thought I loved little Yuki because of the time I was spending with her. So I thought if I could not have Moka as my wife I would marry Yuki, even though I only love her as a sister. Now that Moka is back I will find her and make her mind. Ohhhhh... I still remember those beautiful red eyes, that hair like a pure silver flame, skin softer than the softest silk and whiter than the purest white. How I long to tell her of my feelings for her for even when I close my eyes I see her smiling face that never fails to warm my heart , fill me with joy, and render me speechless. I yell for Siren and order her to pack her things, tell Takuma that he is in charge while I'm away, and to order plane tickets to England. As I am packing Takuma followed by Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima , and Shiki burst in my room.


	5. Why?

Why?

Takuma's POV:

I am laying on my stomach on the floor in mt room reading my manga when Siren comes in and tells me Kaname put me in charge while he is away. Before I can complain or ask where Kaname is going I hear a 2 cries of outrage. Ruka and Aidou followed by Kain, Rima, and Shiki run in. Where is Kaname-sama going Ruka and Aidou demand. I simply tell them that I do not know and intend to find out. So we march into Kaname's room. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING KANAME!", I yell. I am fuming mad and every one but Kaname seems to shrink back. Kaname calmly tells me England. "Well I'm coming with you to England then, and don't even try to stop me!", I yell as I stomp away. I hear the others say they are coming too and we all head off to pack.

Kaname's POV:

"Siren", I call. She is here in the blink of an eye. "Yes?", she questions. I tell her to purchase plane tickets for the others and she simply bows and heads off to do her task at hand. I am hiding my joy under my usual mask of calm and indifference. I am coming for you my love, Moka.

Author's Note: Ummmmm... Well Takuma was kinda OC here so I apologize , but any way sorry I haven't posted lately and I'll try harder to post so ya... Well please R&R. So until next time. :)


	6. Second Thoughts?

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! I had a writers block, got over it, wrote 2 more chapters, got writers block again, started 2 new Fan Fictions, went to Sakura Con, helped my friend write a new Fan Fiction, and finally I'm now writing this. Ahahahaha~ Well enjoy~ Please R&R with any constructive criticism/ideas and please check out my new Hetalia Fan Fiction~

Second Thoughts?

At Youkai Academy:

Tskune's POV:

In Tskune's Dreams:

There is no light, just darkness. It feels like it is suffocating me, killing me slowly. The only thing I can hear is the pitiful sobbing of a girl with a broken heart. I walk towards the sobbing. As I get closer, and the sounds louder, I have a bad feeling about this. Light abruptly floods around me, blinding me for a second. It was a bright, beautiful, soft, and warm light. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. The there she was. Ura Moka, the strong , self confident, proud, cold, yet so frighteningly emotionally fragile and vulnerable. Just one word can send her world tumbling down down to the depths of despair and yet just another to build it up again , touching the beautiful clear blue sky. "Moka." I breath. She looks at me with her beautiful blood red eyes, that never fails to enchant and take my breath away. " T- T- Tskune," she sobs, " Oh Tskune why? Why do you love Omote more than me? She's not even real, just a fake personality!" (A/N: Beyond this point is a bit of corny descriptions so bear with me) She is full on sobbing, pearl like tears falling from the broken, yet beautiful depths which are her eyes, streaming down her white like falling snow, and softer than the finest silk skinned face.(A/N; End. Or is it~?) I can't help but think how beautiful she looks, broken and filled with pure emotion. It takes my breath away, but at the same time somewhere in the back of my mind, I am disgusted that I think she is beautiful broken and sobbing when it was me who has reduced this once proud and self confident vampire to a sobbing mess. Suddenly she throws herself at me, her paler than white skin growing paler by the second, heart beat so loud it's deafening , and her breaths quickly getting frantic and shorter. The last thing she says to me is, " I love you Tskune. Please don't forget about the memories of me, but keep them deep in your heart." Then just like that she is gone forever and her body starts to fade sparkles floating into the air, her body disappearing quickly. I start to violently shake her, begging her to wake up. " Moka!" I yell and suddenly I wake up, still in my bed at Youkai Academy, a cold sweat fingering down my spine. I look around the room, there is no Moka. I quickly go to the adjoining bathroom and splash water on my face to get out of my dreamy state. Even when I open my eyes I can still hear her broken eyes and sobs haunting me. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

A/N: So like when I talk about Ura Moka disappearing think of Vampire Knight and how Hiou Shizuka dies, her body slowly disappears into sparkles. Also Ura is inner and Omote is my new pen name is: Music Keeps My Heart Beating. Thanks for reading~


	7. Guilt?

A/N: Ahahahaha as I said in the last chapter, these all came to me at like 3 or 4 in the morning. So yeah... Enjoy~!

Guilt?

Omote Moka POV:

In Omote's Dream: 

I am engulfed in darkness and in front of me is a softly glowing Ura- chan. " Oh god" I think as I watch her brokenly sob. " Ura-chan" I call she takes one look at me and stars to run. "Ura!" I call chasing after her. Suddenly you hear a sickening thud as Ura falls lifelessly to the ground, blood starting to puddle around her still warm body. I run over to her and start to sob as I realize she is gone forever, my Ura-chan, my other half. I start to shake her."Please wake up", I beg her. She had killed herself.

Present:

I wake up screaming for her to wake up. I look franticly around the room, seeing not a single trace of Ura-chan. I look at the clock. It read " 1:37 A.M."

Later:

By 6 A.M.I am tired and my eyes are puffy and red from crying all night, but never the less I get up with a grim determination and get ready for the day ahead if me, trying to think of a way to tell Tskune that I was going to leave school to find Ura. I needed to tell him that I could no longer be with him if it was hurting Ura so much that she would disappear. So with these thoughts still running around my head, I left to find Tskune.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>Yours truly,<p>

Music Keeps My Heart Beating


	8. A New Life

A/N: Here's the latest chapter(s). Forgive me I wrote these at like or 4 in the morning so they're not as grate. Anyway thanks to anyone who is following this and favorites this~ Also to the following

MangaGirl2610: Yes when I was writing Ciel, I was thinking about a Ciel that I briefly heard about on another fanfiction. So I was like hmmmmmm... I don't think I want to make Moka some kind of Pedophile and that is how our dear devilishly handsome Ciel came in~

lonewolfsinger: Thank you for all of your comments~! They made me feel really great about my story~ :D I hope you continue to read and comment on my story~

A New Life

Ura Moka POV:

At Phantomhive mansion:

At first it was really hard getting used to living with Ciel. I always woke up in the middle of the night, tears in my eyes with the nightmare still fresh in my mind.

In Ura Moka's Dream:

I'm surrounded by nothing but white. I hear a sound. Oddly I feel as something bad will happen, but I follow the sound anyway. What I see broke my heart all over again. The one thing going through my mind was why? I see Omote and Tskune. Their happy...I see them going on dates, getting married, having their first child, getting old... I know I should be happy but I... I... just can't find it in me! It hurts so bad! I just want all the hurt, the pain, everything... to go away...

Present:

Again I wake up drenched in sweat, pain still throbbing throughout me. I wish I could forget about he-who-shall-not-be-named!(A/N: Tskune~! 3) I sigh and relax on the bed again. I think about those gentle pools of brown that are _"his" _eyes, as I fall into a fitful sleep.

Yours truly,

Music Keeps My Heart Beating


	9. The Search Is On

The Search Is On

England:

Kaname POV:

Finally! We've arrived in England! I miss you so much *Momoka. I've yearned for you every day since you disappeared. Just wait for me a little longer. It is taking me all of my control to keep calm and my expression emotionless as always while my mind is an unorganized mess. Ahhhhhh such is the power of Momoka. As soon as I can I zip off the plane and start to get the needed tasks done while everyone struggles to keep up with me. We quickly drop off our belongings at the hotel and start the search to find Momoka.

Takuma POV:

As soon as he can, Kaname is off like lightning, finishing the needed tasks quickly with us trying to keep up. I've never seen Kaname like this before. This Moka Shuzen must be pretty wonderful if she's got Kaname this worked up. I can't help but find this amusing. The all great and powerful pure blood king, Kaname Kuran, worked up over a childhood crush, how amusing indeed. I giggle to myself. When I look to my left, my lover is looking at me with questioning eyes. "It's nothing Shiki." He merely nods. Yes, this is going to be quite interesting.

Kaname POV:

Gahhhhhhhhh I'm so frustrated! We searched all day for her! Everyone looked around for her while I stood on the streets trying to describe her from what I remember. All I got was sympathetic looks, a few offers to go on dates, and mumbles about how "His girlfriend must have dumped him pretty badly." or how "His girlfriend must be an angel or demon the way he's describing her because dang she sounds hot!" Hnnnnnn well it doesn't matter we'll continue searching for her tomorrow. Well I guess I should get to sleep if I'm going to get up early.

Takuma POV:

"Shiki~!", I whine, " My feet hurt, carry me!" I pout. My lover simply looks at me and shakes his head, eyes filled with amusement. "And to think you're the older one." Shiki says. "Shiki~! Please~!", I whine again. "Fine." He says. I smile triumphantly. Shiki then to picks me up bridal style and unceremoniously drops me onto our king sized bed. My body bounces and I squeal happily. Our room is truly beautiful with a gold and red color palette. The king sizes bed was covered with a red wine colored silk downy comforter and gold silk pillows, the bed itself made of fine, dark mahogany, as is everything else. The walls were white decorated with gold, floral Fleur-de-lys and the plush carpet is a blood red. There was also a chandelier made with delicate pearl drop

crystals. The bathroom floors were made up of auburn colored marble, the faucets were all entirely gold! Yes, this room is beautiful. Shiki wraps his arms around me and kisses the crown of my head. I sighed in contentment. I turn to face my lover and I think, " Kaname really deserves something like this for love is the most wonderful thing in the world!" I finally fall asleep cuddled on top of the blanket with my lover.

A/N: So ummmm well a lot of descriptions, sorry~ Also sorry, I think I mad Kaname a little too OOC~ Anyhow Momoka is a nickname that Kaname uses for Ura Moka. Well anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review with any comments and feel free to message me. :D

P.S. If you want to see what I mean when I say Fleur-de-lys here's a link just take out the underscores~:

_graphicleftovers_._com_/graphic_/vector-distressed-fleur-de-lys-pattern_/

Yours truly,

Music Keeps My Heart Beating


	10. Oh Dear

**A/N: I'm back everyone~! *shot* How rude! Well anyway I'm so sorry for having not uploaded in awhile. I hope everyone can forgive me and isn't to terribly upset. Anyhow I kinda have a case of writers block so I've been working on a new story featuring inner Moka but with someone else and every thing's different. I hope you'll check it out~! Now on with the chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Dear...<strong>_

Inner Moka POV:

Phantomhive Mansion~

I squinted as Sunlight bathed me in it's warm embrace. Finally my vision focused on the face of Sebastian. "Good morning" He greeted with a polite smile that was all Sebastian. I simply blinked at him before I greeted him back. I was about to ask him what was for breakfast when we heard a loud crash and the distant call of " Oh Bassy~3" I giggled when I saw Sebastian's face twitch a little. He simply smiled and excused himself. Loud noises then proceeded. I just shook my head and got out of bed to take a shower. This was going to be a LONG day.

After Shower:

Inner Moka POV:After my shower i headed down to have some breakfast, only to find the dining room destroyed. I slowly backed out of the dining room, only to run into some weirdo! This he/she had sharp teeth,long, bright red hair and a jacket to match, glasses with chains attached, had a maniacal look in their eyes, and to top it all off, he was bleeding everywhere!

" Ummmm are you ok...?"

" Oh yes! You wouldn't happen to know were my Sebas-chan is, would you~?"

" Eh?! Ummm... I was under the impression that Mr. Sebastian was looking for you..."

" GRELL. " I slowly turned around to see madly twitching Sebastian

" Oh BASSY~! " Grell practically moans out only to be met with a disgusted look from Sebastian.

Oh dear...


End file.
